


Stone-Faced

by IllusionedDrawer64



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionedDrawer64/pseuds/IllusionedDrawer64
Summary: Influenced by Universe Falls Crossover AU-shout out to Minijenn! ;)





	Stone-Faced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniJen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniJen/gifts).



Note: Some idea got stuck out in my head if this went in DC Comics Batman Two-Face route. Read recent postings (check out her deviant and Tumblr!), watched certain performances, and inspired by The Winter Soldier and Dr Who’s Nightmare In Silver plus characters who are forced to be brainwashed… 

Quote: “…like GRAVITY, all it takes a little push”.

*MiniJen if you are reading this, then two thumbs-up! Love the crossover! No Worries-not part of the crossover, credit goes to you*

…

(First appearance): “Who Are You-Stonemason?”, exclaimed Ford Pines. “We’re done with your ghoulish games!”. “Then you shouldn’t have followed me”, snarled Stonemason mysteriously.”ONE OF ROSE QUARTZ’S “BUDDIES” IN CORNER POCKET!” (insert things got real)

…

(when confronting rest of minor characters/citizens of Gravity Falls, even terrifying Onion and Wendy’s dad)

“…DON’T EVEN BOTHER TO ADJUST THE PICTURE!”

(insert any “tough person” to confront him) retorting “Im Not Afraid of You-(insert decent insult)!”

“THEN YOU ARE DUMBER THAN YOUR OLD MAN!” Stonemason snapped, frightening (the person). 

…

(another confrontation)

“So Here We Are Again RoSe QuArTz…face to-”TWOFACE”…Besides…YOU Always Have Been A “Boy Scout”-Maybe You Should Just Give It Up-If “we” Weren’t That Causal!” Stonemason exclaimed.

“We?”, Steven’s mind wondered…

…

(Stan Pines Vs Stonemason…certain pov might be changed to angst)

“SHOW Me-What You Really Are BUB!” shouted Stan, tugging at the mask with his grappling brass knuckles.

“NO!” replied Stonemason furiously (kicking him off, almost slicing his tuxedo)-hinting a small sad familiar voice…

…

(after shocking revelation-and kept confronting his once-been friends who have him cornered)

“…so all of you got everyone else to “smile” and keep their “lunches” down when I was gone…SO THEN-JUST LOOK AT ME WITH YOUR SO-CALLED SYMPATHETIC EYES AND HAVE YOUR “JUSTIFIABLE” TALKS…get it over with, at least im back home…LOOK AT ME!” Stonemason angrily stated.

“…look at me…nothing would changed what happened…(almost breaks down in quiet sobs)…before…”, Dipper revealed whimperedly.

…

(YD with her force of minions locating Stonemason)

“…so then “My Loyal Assassin”-do we have an understanding?”

After brief sweating and contorting his face…Dipper became stoically calm.

“there is just only one problem…”, Dipper grins-letting his bangs hide his eyes.

“And what is that?…”, YD questioned unnervingly.

Dipper pulls out his once-been arm, turning it into a blade.

YD’s eyes widened.

“YOU WERE JUST TALKING TO THE WRONG PERSON-I AM HIS STRONGER INCARNATE”

…

(post-Stonemason, having YD at his mercy)

“…The universe is a cruel place, the only morality is CHANCE…Stonemason was right-it can be unbiased (turns to Ford) or unprejudiced (turns back to YD)…FAIR”, grunted Dipper. 

“She Got the SAME CHANCE That Those UNFORTUNATE EVENTS That Just Happened All Over There” Dipper indicates at a random lone star in the sky. 

Connie’s blood ran cold.

“Fifty-Fifty”

Dipper held up a random coin. Mabel tries hold her tears-seeing her broken twin brother who was willing to commit murder.

“Dipper…”, Steven sniffled. “What happened to you…at Homeworld wasn’t chance nor fair…ALL of us tried to act-”

“THEN WHY IT WAS “ME”…FROM THE VERY START…FOR BEING USED OR MANIPULATED AS A “PUPPET” OR A SOLDIER (indicates YD) WHO THEN LOST EVERYTHING! (pointed to his scarred forehead)”, shouted Dipper as he raised his tone even more which prompted Soos almost opening his mouth about Dipper’s past of voicecracking but sees it is not a good time.

Lapis and Peridot tries to step forward but Ford’s movements reassures them, “it wasn’t-”

Dipper coldly interrupts, “CIPHER ONCE CHOSE ME!!!”

Everyone almost finch at the acknowledgment.

Steven replies sadly, “It was because…you were the Best of Us…even someone good as You…could fall…”

Dipper’s mind raced furiously, “then he was right…”

“Well Then..”, Dipper turns back to YD. 

“Prepare For Your Judgement! Yellow-I HOLD YOU WITH CONTEMPT!”

“NO-You Can’t!”, YD stated. (Tries to appeal to everyone else.)

“Dipper Please! Are You Actually Want To Do This?!”, Mabel begged.

“I’m just taking control of my LIFE”, Dipper growled.

“Yo, just let-” Amethyst tried but was interrupted.

“JUST LET HER GO?! WELL THEN, HERE’S WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NOW: The law of AVERAGES, the great EQUALIZER!”. (Indicates the about-to-be flipped coin)

“Then that would make yourself as worst enemy-Stonemason”, Garnet deadpans.

“No…SHE’s YOUR WORST ENEMY!…See this-the coin would now chose her fate”.

YD’s brows almost sweated, “what have I’ve created” her mind wonders.

…

(Stonemason is cornered once again, Dipper is himself again after sparing YD)

“Steven, Help Me!”, exclaimed Dipper-hanging from a ledge.

Everyone helps Steven to pull up Dipper.

“NEVER!”, screamed Stonemason-tries to swipe at Steven…which lead to his fall.

“DIPPER!!!”, Mabel shouted fearfully.

…

(after being rescued, and was lead away to the Mystery Shack)

“Steven...”, Dipper whispers out. 

Mabel who was carrying him by side, awaits for their friends reconciliation-smiling that all of this was finally over. Beforehand, after the fall Dipper was shaking up and wept at certain events that just happened-however she comforts him telling him that “everyone is here for him” and cried with him slightly.

“Good o’l Steven…always there…you never gave up on me…” Dipper stated.

Steven gave a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

Stan and Ford both smiled. Soon enough the Pines family returned home.

“He’s right, you know-you are always there for him…” Connie said. 

“Yeah…”, Steven replied, “Like you and Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst along with Lion are there for me too”. 

Pearl was discussing with Garnet.

“Poor Dipper”, Pearl reflects-ever since she trained him as one of her proteges alongside with Steven and Connie. “Do you think in the future, is there any hope?” 

Garnet adjusts her shades. “Where there is comfort and love…there is indeed hope”, looks at her hand which holds Dipper’s once-been coin that have been dropped from the recent battle.

“Then again, with a little luck-it wouldn’t hurt…”, flips the coin in the town’s nearby lake.

Looks at her reflection where the coin has dropped.

“For you, Dipper Pines…”

 

A/N: Hope You enjoyed It!


End file.
